Unlikely Love
by Sillvania
Summary: Chelsea is a very happy girl, but has had a sad and lonely childhood. Vaughn is a cold, antisocial cowboy who seems to have had the same kind of past. Will these two different people with similar pasts create a friendship, or will they find more together?
1. The Begining

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you all like it. I know that I really like the long stories, so ill try my best to add a lot of chapters frequently. Enjoy, and please comment!**

_Chelsea's_ _Pov_

_Chapter 1, The Beggining_

I wiped my brow, which was beaded with sweat. I just spent and hour hoeing out several plots so I would able to plant the summer crops. I had bought tomato and corn seeds from Chen yesterday. I knew it would take them a while before I would be able to harvest them, so I was heading out to Gannon's to buy a fishing pole, and then hopefully I could get Denny or Lana to give give me some tips to make things easier.

As I headed to Vendure island I made sure to stop by and say hello to everyone. I'm still surprised by how many friends I have at this island, being that I never had any friends growing up. Sure I had people I talked with, but never a true friendship.

All of the sudden I heard a loud neighing and the galloping of hooves. I shot my head up to see a horse running straight towards me. I scrambled backwards only to get my foot caught in a pothole and twist my ankle. But before I fell I saw a silhouette jump in front of the horses way. Whoever it was, they appeared to be wearing a cowboy hat.

" Woah, slow done there big fella" I heard a low voice say soothingly.

I sat up and saw a silver haired young man dressed up as a cowboy. He was petting the horse and whispering softly to the poor, frightened animal.

"Wow. Your really good with animals !" I said with awe in my voice. The man turned around and looked at me. I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were a bright, piercing amethyst.

"Hey" He said gruffly as he slowly walked toward me. "You should be more careful."

_What the heck? The horse almost ran over me, not the other way around."_Sorry, I was lost in thought" I replied meekly. He extended his hand to me, which I assumed was to help me up. As I let him pull me into standing position, I started to introduced myself.

"By the way, my name is Chel-" I was cut off my a involuntary yelp. He looked at me quizzically. _Man_ _this_ _guy_ _is_ _unapproachable_.

" I think I hurt my ankle" I said in a quiet, slightly annoyed voice. He looked at me with an emotional less face.

" Would you mind taking me to that house over there? It's Gannon's, and he will be sure to help." The stoic cowboy didn't say anything, but he complied. The stranger didn't even look the least bit fazed by the hulking figure that is Gannon that opened the door.

" Chelsea what's wrong!?" A worried Gannon said when he saw me leaning against this antisocial stranger.

" Did this man hurt you?" He said as he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man. Ah, sweet fatherly Gannon. He's been like a father to me ever since I got on the island, as he says I've been like a second daughter to him.

"No Gannon, not at all. In fact, if it hadn't been for this stranger I would be a lot worse." After being reassured, Gannon lead us into his house. He walked over to his table and sat down, as did the cowboy after leading me to a chair.

"Would you care to explain to me how you hurt yourself and why you were leaning on this young man?"

I told Gannon the story off how the stranger stopped the horse, and of my hurting my ankle. Once I was finished I turned to the man with the purple eyes, who hadn't said a word throughout the story.

"Um what is your name?" I asked him. " I have never seen you around before. I'm Chelsea by the way."

"I'm Vaughn Stateson. Im the the new animal transporter." He explained briefly. "Let me checkout your leg" he said, completely changing the subject off of him.

"Um okay" I said uncertainly. He nelt down as I rolled up the pantleg of my jeans. He touched my ankle tenderly, and I jumped at his touch.

"I'm going to start adding pressure, so tell me when it hurts." He gently started pushing on my ankle is several different places. I yelped when he got to the back of my heel. Other than that it didn't really hurt.

" You should be fine in a couple of days. Try not to walk around much."

"Thats very unprobable" I said " You see I'm a rancher, and I'll have to water my crops and take care of my animals." When I mentioned animals Vaughn's purple eyes seemed to softened a bit, but they hardend just as quickly.

"Then use a cane" he replied, and then got up and left abrupt. _Hmp. Well he is very rude. Or maybe just defensive. Either way, Julia will want to know about a new islander. _

_"_So Gannon, can I get that fishing pole I wanted, and possibly a cane?"

"Sure thing Chelsea." He said and thing walked into the other room.

" How much will I owe ya?" I called after him.

" Not a cent for the cane, but a fishing pole will cost 100 G."

came his muffled reply."Are you sure abou that? That's an awfully low number for a fishing pole. Chen's seeds cost more than that!"I said playfully.

"That's 'cause Chen is cheap!" I chuckeled at Gannon's comment. Everyone on the island jokes about Chens cheapness. Even his six year old son, Charlie, does!

Gannon came back with the fishing pole and the cane, and his little girl, Eliza, came skipping in behind him. Her blue eyes light up when she saw me.

" Chelsea!" the little girl exclaimed as she jumped onto my lap.

"Don't I look cute today?" She asked me.

"I'm not so sure Eliza, you were a lot cuter yesterday." I teased her.

"Nuh-uh" Eliza said while making a pouty face."Alright Eliza, well I have to go home now" I informed her. Eliza made another pouty face but she complied and jump off my lap. Gannon handed me the fishing pole and the cane, and after paying him I walked out the door and headed to Julia's.

The bell above the door rang as I walked in. "Hello Maribell, hey Jules."

"Chels, what's with the cane?" Julia asked me suspiciously.

"I'll get to that, but first, have you met the new animal transporter?No, ok well then I will start with the horse." I retold the story to Julia.

"Ooh he sounds hot!" Julia gushed. "Tell me what this Vaughn is like."

" Well, he was REALLY tall and slightly tan. He had muscels, but not so much that he looked like he worked out." Julia was giggleing as I described him."But here is the really weird part, he dressed like a cowboy." Julia's eyes widened.

"Either way he sounds like a total hottie. " Julia comented. " Might I remind you Julia, you have a boyfriend. His names is Elliot, he has pink hair and the two of you are madly in love."I chided her.

" Oh-ho, you want him to yourself now do you?" Julia proded.

" First of all, Jules, he isn't the nicest person. He is sorta antisocial, but I'm going to try and see if he will open up. Secondly, you know I have absolutely no interest in dating anyone soon."

"Well that's too bad Chels. I'm sure my cousin could use a girlfriend " Julia said with a pouty face.

"Julia! You said you didn't know him! And you made all those weird comments!"

"If I had told you you wouldn't have said the same things to me. Same with the comments."

"We'll, if your done Julia I think I'm going to head home. It's almost five."

Before I could stand up the bell above the door chimed, signaling that someone has entered the room. I turned my head and saw Vaughn narrowing his eyes at me.

" I thought I told you to stay off your ankle." He said with a slight growl.

I was suprized by his malice. " While at the moment, I am _siting_, and I got a cane from Gannon, so I don't have to put much weight on it" I said with wide eyes. Vaughn's narrowed eyes turned into a full on glare.

" Next time someone takes the time to help you and give you advice you should listen to it." Vaughn then spun around and walked out the door. I hurried after him.

" I'm sorry" I called as he stormed down the path going in the opposite direction. If he heard my apology he didn't make any sign showing that he did.

I slowly shook my head and made my tedious way back to my house.

Later that night, while I was trying to fall asleep, my thoughts drifted to the strange events of the day, and how Vaughn acted. I decided that he might be antisocial, or he might have had a bad past like me.

_Vaughn's_ _Pov_

As I slowly unbuttoned my shirt to get ready for bed I thought about what happened today. That lady was freaking annoying. First she almost gets herself ran over by a horse, forcing me to save her like a freaking damsel in distress, and then had hurt herself anyway forcing me, again, to help he being that there wasn't a doctor on this stupid island.

**Hey it's me again. I'm adding this in after I put in the third chapter, just to tell you guys that At chapter three I started writing in third person so it gets alot better. Please bear with me through the second chapter- you won't regret it! ^.^**


	2. A Tour And A Sleepover

**Hey guys! Im just going to tell you that I switched the original chapter 2 with this one, because it felt a little to rushed for me. I hope you all understand, and I also took some parts out of the other chapter to make it make sense. Well, onto the story!**

_Chelsea's Pov_

On the fallowing Tuesday my ankle stopped hurting completely, meaning I could go into town without getting yelled at by everyone. I found that out the hard way when I went to Gannon's to have him build me a barn. So after watering my crops and brushing down my pet horse, Snow, I skipped merrily into town. The first place I stopped at was Maribell's shop.

"Chels, you better be here to tell me that you ankle is fixed or else I will personally rip your head off." Jules said to me, trying her best to look threatening. I heard a snicker and turned to see the shadow cowboy himself standing in the corner with a slight smirk on his face.

"Jules, my ankle _is_ better and I _was_ coming to tell you so, but I am not frightened in the least bit. I _would_ be frightened if it was Natalie, though." I said with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Came a new voice into our conversation. It was the pink haired devil herself.

"Hey Nat" Both me and Julia said in inusion.

"I just had a wonderful idea!" Julia squealed. " Let's have a sleepover to celebrate!" At this point Julia had embraced both Natalie and I in a hug as she jumped up and down. Vaughn just sat in the corner watching this whole episode with a slightly bemused expression.

"Jules you know I don't like that kinda stuff." I said meekly. Natalie rapidly nodded her head in agreement.

"Please." Julia begged with the saddest puppy dog face ever. At that we both relented. I heard a snort and looked up to see Vaughn head into his room. As Julia continued to talk and make plans Natalie and I just sat there waiting to get the torture over with.

" Oh Maribell" I broke in when I saw Julia's mom walk in. " I would like to buy a cow" I informed her.

" We'll ill have Vaughn help you out then. One if you will have to carry the fodder. and if you would be so kind as to show him around, he won't let me or Julia give him a tour. " She said with a kind smile. Upon hearing his name, the cowboy came out of his room and grunted. He motioned for me to fallow him to the back of the shop; were thaw animals were kept.

"Pick one" he said when we arrived at the cows.

"I'll take that one." I said pointing to a small calf with a black spot over her right eye.

As we started walking down the road to my house, Vaughn asked me what I would name the horse.

" I'm not sure." I said thoughtfully "How about Oreo? Do you think that would be a good name?" He looked at me surprised that I had asked for his opinion.

" Oreo would be a perfect name" He said as he tipped his hat over his face. Once we got to the barn he showed me how to take care of Oreo. I sure am glad I bought all the tools the first week I came here.

"Well now it time for the grand tour." I said as I grabbed his wrist and raced out of there. I looked over my shoulder to see him with the most bewildered face, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He responded to my laughter with a low growl.

" Oh quit being such a grump" I told him and with that I showed him around. Our first stop was Taro's house, were he met the squabbling pink haired twins, their mother, and the oldest man on the island, Taro himself. Vaughn seemed a little surprised at this odd bunch, but got over it quickly. He didn't say much except for a mumbled hello and a couple of grunts. Then I proceeded to introduce him to Lanna, Chen, Charlie, Eliza, Regis and his stuttering daughter Sabrina. Vaughn seemed slightly annoyed at meeting the former popstar and the timid daughter of a multi-millionaire, but other that that he acted the same way he did with Taro's family.

By the time it was three I still had two more people to introduce him to.

"Ok cowboy" I said to him. " Two more stops and I won't torture you any more" I said brightly.

He just grunted. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be" be said gruffly.

"That's the biggest sentence you have said to me since we got out if the barn." I told him.

"So?" He said.

"Ok we are here." I said stopping in front of a little shack. I knocked at the door and was surprised to see Mark open the door. I walked in and gave Mark a hug, aware that Vaughn had fallowed me in.

"Hey guys, this is Vaughn" I said gesturing behind me. I was about to say more when all of the sudden I was lifted up and spun around several times.

"Denny stop it!" I yelled at him. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I will never put you down!" Denny yelled mischeviosly, ignoring the second part of what I said.

"She wants to be put down, so I suggest that you stop groping her." Came a low cool voice. Denny let go of me, and a wave of dizziness came over me. Vaughn caught me right before I hit the ground. Still in Vaughn's arms, I heard him chide Denny for behaving so foolishly. When my eyesight returned to normal, I saw Vaughn glaring at Denny and vice versa.

"I'm ok Vaughn. He does this all the time." I said, moving out of his arms. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Mark made a suggestion.

"How about a card game?"

"That sound great!" I said, sitting down onto my favorite red pillow. I pulled Vaughn down onto the one next to me, he was still glaring at Denny.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked the trio of guys. They all responded with yeah rights, and no ways. I turned to see Vaughn with a little smirk on his face.

"Well guys, I've got to go, it's getting late." I said to Denny and Mark as I headed out the door, but not before giving each of them a hug.

"How do you like the islanders?" I asked Vaughn as we headed to Maribell's shop in the darkness.

"I find the majority if them annoying." He said very bluntly. I just stood with my mouth open for a second, and then I bursted out laughing. Vaughn turned around and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"That's what I thought when I fist met them all, too" I explained. Then I registered that he said majority.

"Wait a minuet, which ones do you find not annoying?" I asked.

" You and Mark" he replied, pulling his hat over his face, but not before I could see his cheeks start to turn red, and I felt myself starting to blush.

"Well here is Maribell's shop. I need to go get my things for the sleepover I was forced into" I said as I continued down the path. I felt a hand close around my wrist, and was surprised to see that is was Vaughn's.

"Ladies shouldn't walk around alone at this time of night." He said cooly, but without looking at me. I could see him turning as red as a tomato.

"No really, it's fine " I insisted, but he didn't let go if my wrist.

"I'm coming with you." He replied and with that we made our way to the farm.

"Ok Julia, I got my stuff now lets get this over with." I called as I walked into her house. Natalie was already there, and it appeared that dinner was almost done.

"Eek!" She squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!" She said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Diners ready" Maribell called, thank Harvest Goddess. I was starving.

I sat down across from Vaughn, and between Julia and Natalie. I looked down and saw the most wonderful assortment of food. There was fresh baked bread, a whole chicken and some curry rice to go on the side.

"Wow Maribell, your amazing!" I said as I loaded up my plate. I must have shoveled a fourth of my plate into my mouth when I looked up and saw Vaughn staring at me intently. I blushed and went back to stuffing my face.

"Man that was good" I said as I vaulted over the back of the couch and sat down.

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way you had three helpings"Natalie said sarcastically as she sat down next to Julia, who was on the couch opposite to me. We all started laughing. This might not be so bad after all.

"We'll I'm going to change into my pajamas, so no one com into Julia's room" I said with mock stern. Natalie and Julia started laughing again as I shut and locked the door behind me. I quickly changed into a blue tank top and some purple basket ball shorts, and I quickly braided my hair to prevent it from being too wild in the morning.

When I walked out all the seats were taken, so I had to sit on the couch next to Vaughn. I noticed that he was looking at what I was wearing, and his face was starting to turn red. I became painfully aware that the couches were super small and so my arm was touching Vaughn's.

"What movies do you have to watch?" I asked Julia."But leave out all the titles of the chick flicks." Julia made a pouty face but complied.

"Ok all of those movies suck." I told her, and she made another pouty face.

" Vaughn do you have any scary movies?" I asked him. He seemed surprised that I had asked him.

"I've got It, Scream1, The House on 34 th street and Christine." He replied. Me and Natalie looked at each other and started chanting It over and over again until Julia gave in and put the movie in. We both started laughing really hard, so hard that my stomach started hurting.

The movie wasn't really scary, just sort of creepy. We were at the really creepy part were the clown started harassing the characters when they see adults, when Vaughn grabbed my shoulder suddenly.

"Trying to scare, me are you?" I asked him with a sly smile.

"Maybe" He replied with his usual blank face, but I thought I saw a hint of a smile and I started to blush. I started to get tired, so I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to find my head resting in Vaughn's knee, and his hand on my shoulder. I felt the heat rush up to my face, but I didn't move because I didn't want to disturb him. I looked outside and noticed that it was still dark out, so I inhaled deeply and tried to go back to sleep. Something smelt really nice. It smelled like fresh rain, and I realized with a start that it was Vaughn.

_Vaughn's Pov_

I woke up to find Chelsea's head in my lap. I started to blush and quickly moved her off of me, but was careful not to disturb her. I couldn't help but notice how angelic and peaceful she looked when she was sleeping.

WHAT THE HELL!? Since when was I this sappy guy? No no no. First I told her that she wasn't annoying, then I start to get lost in her eyes at the diner table, and not to mention I was staring at her while she slept! I'm not a pedo, so why am I acting like one?! Not to mention this girl made me blush like five times, and almost gets me to smile! Ugh I need to get off this island before this girl makes me crazy. I can't understand her! Most people I can read in a matter of minuets, but not her.

_Chelsea's Pov_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I looked around and noticed that the other girls were not up, so I got up to help Maribell.

It wasn't Maribell cooking. It was Vaughn. I stood there staring at him with my jaw on the floor for probably around two minuets before he turned around and saw me. He gave a slight smile and went back to cooking pancakes. Wait minuet, Vaughn smiled? I shook my head and figured I must be hallucinating. I walked up to him, told him to go sit down and I finished making the pancakes for him.

After breakfast all of us, meaning Julia, Natalie, Vaughn and I were all sitting around the house trying to beat the heat. Vaughn got up and went into his room and the n came out a few minuets latter with a small bag in his hand.

"Were are you going?" I asked him. He answered me by simply grunting beach and then walked out the door.

"Oh that's a great idea, Even if it came from mr. Grumpy" Julia gushed. "Lets all to to the beach!" I shrugged. It didn't sound too bad, and I didn't have to go into the deeper water. It looks like we are having a small beach party.


	3. Fun At The Beach?

**Hey viewers! I'm just going to give you a heads up- im not writing in first person any more, I'll be using this chapter as a test to see how writing in third person goes. Please tell me wich was you like better! Oh and I forgot to say this before so here it is- I Do Not Own Any Part Of Harvest Moon. Oh and ps, I'll be making little - to let you know when there is a scenery change. **

"Jules, I'll need to barrow a swimsuit."Chelsea informed the feisty blonde, knowing a head of time that all Julia would wear is a bikini, so she was cursing her luck.

"Eek!" Came the shriek that Chelsea knew would be coming. She shook her head slowly as she fallowed Julia into her room, were the bubbly blonde was already tearing through her closet looking for a pretty bikini that she thought had a good balance of pretty and likelihood of Chelsea actually wearing it. This was going to be interesting, Chelsea thought to herself.

As the trio of girls walked to the beach, Mark and Denny decided to join them and quickly changed into their swimming trunks before catching up to the girls.

"I guess we will be having a small beach party" Natalie commented as the five of them mTheir heir way down the path. Suddenly, Chelsea bursted out laughing, doubling over as she clutched her stomach.

" I was just thinking if what Vaughn's reaction will be when he sees us." She explained when she saw her friends looking at her curiously. Everyone thought about it for a moment, and they then proceeded to laugh even harder.

By the time they reached the beach everyone was out of breath, until they saw the water. At that point everyone was throwing off the clothes they had over the swimsuits and jumped into the water. Vaughn looked over to see what all the commotion was, and stiffened when he saw Chelsea and them splashing around.

"I have an idea!" Natalie said enthusiastically. " Let's play that game were everyone gets on someone else's shoulder and then try's to knock the others off!" Everyone but Chelsea seemed thrilled at the idea. " We'll there is five of us, so I'll sit out." Chelsea said relieved . "Oh that's right" Julia said as Chelsea made her way out of the water. "You could probably get Vaughn to come play. He will actually acknowledge that you exist, never mind actually talk to you." Julia said as she clapped her hands together. At Julia's comment Natalie and Mark snickered, were as Denny seemed to get annoyed.

At this point Vaughn had started wading out of the water. " She doesn't want to play guys, just leave her alone." He to them as he walked past. Much to Vaughn's satisfaction, Denny started glaring at him.

"Is this true Chels?" He asked her accusingly.

"Well, um, yeah" She said, looking down at the ground as her cheeks started to turn red. Vaughn walked up to her and sat down on the beach chair next to Chelsea's.

"OMG! Chelsea you actually got my antisocial cowboy cousin to be someone's friend! You are and absolute miracle!" Julia gushed when she noticed Vaughn's actions. Vaughn gave his cousin a full on death glare before turning to the short brunette next to him.

"So mind telling me why you didn't want to play?" Vaughn looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Well," Chelsea said and she shifted uncomfortably, her facing turning a lovely shade of red"I can't swim" she said, turning her face away from Vaughn. Vaughn opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance to.

"You've got to be bluffing" Denny, who had paranoidly come up to make sure Vaughn didn't hit on Chelsea, said as he easily picked her up. Vaughn bolted up right and watched with a look of confusion and anger on his face.

"DENNY PUT ME DOWN" Chelsea screamed as she thrashed around in Denny's arms. A hushed silence fell over everyone at the beach as they watched Denny run downthe pier and throw her off of it. Vaughn ran towards the end of the pier and pushed Denny out of the way as he dived into the water after Chelsea.

Chelsea felt the cool water surround her, and was thrashing around wildly trying to get her head above the surface, but the no avail. Just as she gave up and let here's elf sink down to the bottom of the cold, dark ocean she saw a figure break into the surface of the water. Just before lost consciousness, she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist, and start pulling her back to the surface.

After Vaughn walked out of the water carrying a pale, barley breathing Chelsea in his arms he turned on Denny.

"You heard her say she couldn't swim, you prick. You nearly killed her with your little stunt. " Vaughn said in a dangerously low and quiet voice."I don't see why Chelsea is your friend, but if you do something like this again I_ will kill you_." And by the look in Vaughn's eyes Denny didn't doubt for a second that he would.

"Julia bring Chelsea's clothes to the store" Vaughn ordered her, and with that he made his way back as fast as possible, but careful not to jostle the unconscious girl in his arms as he did so.

When Chelsea came to she was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. She was in someones bedroom, and there was black everywhere. Black sheets, black pillow, black wallpaper, everything in the room was either black or wood. Chelsea sat up, dazed.

"What happened? Where am I?" She mumble to herself. Just then the door opened, and she was surprised to see Vaughn standing there with a worried expression on his usually blank face.

"Are you ok?" He had changed from his swimsuit into a black t-shirt and some loosely fitting black sport pants.

"Um I think so" Chelsea said. "What happened? Were am I?" Chelsea asked, looking around once again, this time noticing that she was wearing a black button up shirt. "And what am I wearing?"

"Well that purple prick you call a friend," Vaughn said, not even trying to conceal his contempt for Denny, "Threw you off the pier and I dived in after you. When I pulled you out you were unconscious so I carried you back here and put you in my bed. Since you were in your wet bathing suit Maribell changed you into some dry clothing." He explained. After hearing all this Chelsea blushed a deep, deep shade of red.

"Why?" Chelsea asked. Vaughn looked at her raising one eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" This question caught Vaughn off guard, and he started to feel heat rushing up into his cheeks but did his best to push it back down. He sat down on the corner of the bed and put his hand on her leg.

"Well I couldn't very well let the one person on this island that I could possibly enjoy spending time with die now could I? Then I would be stuck here with a bunch of lunatics." He said with a small smile. Chelsea blushed and pulled Vaughn into a tight hug , which in turn cause the cowboy to blush.

At that moment Julia walked into the room. Her jaw hit the floor and it stayed that way of a minuet before she threw Chelsea's clothes at Vaughn and stormed out of the room muttering something about "Damn cowboy" and "antisocial" and something like "freaking mean to everyone else" but not with such nice words. Chelsea and Vaughn started laughing. Vaughn picked up Chelsea's clothes and handed them to her.

"Um Vaughn.." Chelsea said not looking at him.

"Hmmm?" He grunted, back to his usual antisocial ways.

"Can you get out so I can change?" And with that Vaughn turned as red as a tomato and practically ran out of the room.

_Inside Chelsea's __Thoughts _

I wonder why Maribell and Julia wanted to know when my birthday was. Just when I was about to leave they asked me about it. Knowing Julia she was probably going to throw me a surprise party. Julia is the polar opposite of Vaughn. She so outwardly happy and the most Vaughn will give you is a smirk. I'm so happy that Vaughn is my friend now. Its strange that he is only friendly with me, and that we are always blushing a lot around each other. I guess it's because we are friends in his standards, but barley know each other still. Well then I guess I will have to work on that next week, but for now I'm just going to sleep!

_Inside Vaughn's thoughts _

That Denny is the biggest prick I have ever met. It's now eight thirty and it still pisses the hell out of me. Were does he get the idea that he can just pick her up whenever he wants, and especially when she is wearing a bikini! bikini's show as much skin as her UNDERWEAR would! Oh shit now I'm blushing and she's not even here! GAH! Ugh. I just want this damn boat to stop rocking so hard that I can got to sleep.

**hehe... So fun to make Vaughn get worked up :D. Well I hope you guys liked it and PLEASE leave a comment or review or whatever it is on this website. I'm starting to get sad that no one is liking or anything :/ Well anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. A Smile And A Hat

**Hey everyone! I'm really bored so I'm writing another chapter! If you like the story please review- It would make me so happy. btw when do you think I should add in the L word? ^.^**

Chelsea watered her crops as quickly as possible and rushed into the village as fast as possible. She couldn't help but skip along with joy. The door bell chimed as she walked in.

"Hello!" She said brightly as she walked into the shop, with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Now what has gotten you so happy?" Maribell asked, while Julia nodded her head rapidly and Vaughn just raised one eyebrow.

"I have finally gotten a chicken coop!" Chelsea said, barley containing her excitement."I'm here to buy my first chick!" She said bouncing up and down while Julia rushed up to hug her.

"So you finally got Gannon to build you a coop, did ya?" Vaughn said with a sly grin.

"Well come on then" he said turning around and heading out the back door. "You have to pick a chick out" Chelsea fallowed him with wide eyes, just like a puppies. Chelsea noted that Vaughn seemed to be in a very good mood.

She looked over the chicks with a content smile. " I want that one!" She said pointing to the fluffiest chick they had. She picked it up and walked over to Maribell, and made sure to get some chicken feed before she left.

"I'll carry that for ya" Vaughn said gruffly.

"Ok" Chelsea said and flashed him a giant smile. He tipped his hat over his face to stop her from seeing the blush that was slowly creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh Chelsea!" Julia said as she rushed over.

"I'm throwing you a beach party for your birthday next week! Make sure to wear a swimsuit, but don't worry it will just be water guns this time." She said as she bounced up and down, her face pink from excitement.

"And you mister!" She tried to growl as she turned on Vaughn" How come you'll talk to Chelsea but not your own cousin?" She said with a -fake- pouty face. She briskly walked away, knowing better that to expect an answer. At this Chelsea roared with laughter. Vaughn gave her a slight grin and opened the door for her.

As they made their way to the farm Chelsea turned and looked at Vaughn. He glanced to the side and saw the short brunette staring at him. He raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Three things." Chelsea said as she continued to look at him. "One, why do you keeping raising your eyebrow at me?" To this Vaughn just shrugged and raised his other eyebrow as a response.

"Two, you a freaking tall. You must be six foot." Chelsea said, making Vaughn chuckle. It was a nice chuckle, deep but it seemed dry from the lack of use.

"And finally, why do you open up to me only?" At this question Vaughn furrowed his brow, and seemed to contemplate it. At this point they were in the coop, and Chelsea was introducing the little chick into his new home.

"I'm not sure" Came Vaughn's reply. But that's not true. Vaughn had his suspicions, being that he had already thought over that question several times. He didn't tell her that he talked to her because she seemed to light up when he did, and that he liked seeing her that way. Or that it was because he felt safe with her, and that he trusted her.

"I think I'm going to name her Fiona" Chelsea said, pulling Vaughn out of his thoughts. She sat down on a bale of hay and motioned for him to do the same.

"Vaughn I know virtually nothing about you" Said the young farmer, pouting.

"Tell me stuff about you." She said egearly.

"Like what?" Vaughn mumbled from beneath his hat.

"How about your favorite color? That's pretty basic. Mines purple. Like the color of ametheyst" Vaughn smirked and got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Blue. A sort of medium blue, like the color of a clear lake. The sort of blue that makes you feel like you can get lost in it."As he said this he smiled, and then quickly snapped himself out of his day dream. He started blushing so he put his hat over his face.

"Vaughn you should smile more." Chelsea told him, and grinned when she saw his face go from pink to red.

"And why is that?" He asked in a barley audible voice.

"Because, it's a wonderful smile and I would like to see it more" she said, and couldn't help but notice that Vaughn's face had turned as red as a tomato by now. Suddenly an idea popped into Chelsea's head, and she smiled evilly. She slowly made her way between Vaughn and the door, and then she tensed up. She leaned forward slightly... And pounced.

The next thing they knew they were both running down the street, Vaughn chasing after Chelsea, who had taken his hat and was now wearing it as she ran away from him. Chelsea was laughing as she ignored Vaughn, who was screaming at her to give his hat back. This curious display was earning them strange looks as people hurried about their day, but neither of them cared. They were having fun. Vaughn was even grinning, though he was mentally yelling at himself for it.

Vaughn, being that he had longer legs, was closing up on the short farm girl. Vaughn saw her look over her shoulder, her cheeks red and her face smiling._ Goddess I love it_ _when she's happy_ he thought to himself. _Wait- what? Love? No! I just really like it when she's happy. That's all it is. And that's normal. Friends like to see each other happy._

Chelsea looked over her shoulder and saw Vaughn grinning at her. Some could say it was a small smile. She inwardly congratulated herself , and felt like jumping up and down. Suddenly she felt two hands one her shoulders, and they turned her around. As she looked into Vaughn's purple eyes, wich were less than a foot away from hers, her smile just got bigger, and it turned into a big dopey smile.

Chelsea giggled, and then took Vaughn's hat of her head and kept it in her hands. She faltered for a moment when she realized that she had giggled, but then giggled again. She put one hand on his shoulder, stretched on her tippy toes and was trying to put Vaughn's hat back onto his head. This action of hers made their faces even closer.

Vaughn blushed, being that he had noticed this, but made no move to turn away. When Chelsea pulled back, victorious that now Vaughn's hat was on his head, Vaughn couldn't help but feel disappointed. His face fell slightly, but than he quickly changed back to his usual blank face._ Man, this girl just can't stop pulling emotions out of me, and I keep letting her_ he thought to himself.

"Yoo-hoo" Chelsea said waving a hand in front of his face. Vaughn blinked and quickly pulled out of his reverie. He blushed slightly when he realized that his mind had wandered off.

"I just asked if you wanted to head back into the shop, I need to talk to Julia anyways." Chelsea said as she looked at Vaughn curiously. The blushing cowboy just nodded his head in reply, and the two of them made their way to the shop.

"You know, your hat is really comfy" Chelsea said as she walked in the door. She was greeted by an opened mouthed Julia.

"He let you wear his hat?!" Julia practically screeched, disbelief washed into her features.

"Well I sort of took it, and then ran off with it" Chelsea said while looking at the ground, a blush creeping into her face. Vaughn snorted.

"Took, yeah. You swiped the damn thing off my head and booked it." Vaughn said with a small grin. Julia ignored her cousin and continued to stare at Chelsea with amazement.

"You took his hat, and he isn't killing you for it?" Julia continued, completely shocked. At this point Vaughn had crept back into his room, not wanting to deal with Julia.

"Yeah, he seemed mad at first, but by the time he caught up to me he was grinning, almost smiling " Chelsea said, finally looking up and with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Chelsea, your somthing else." Julia muttered as she stalked off into the barn.


	5. Surprise

**Fifth chapter already guys! Yay! Ok so far I think the story hasn't been going so well, and that it might be a shorter story that I want it to be. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave it as a reveiw or to pm me! This chapter is going to be kinda short, just so ya know. Oh and btw ima make their thoughts in italics now so I don't have to try and make it super third persony**

Later that day, as Chelsea was getting ready for bed her thoughts drifted towards the events of that day. _It's strange that Vaughn only opens up to me, but I'm glad he does. I wonder why he chose me. I still can't help but wonder about his past, but I don't want to pry into his life. I certainly don't wan to tell any of the villagers about my past. Maybe he will eventually feel close enough to me that he could open up. I really hope he does. _Chelsea crawled into her with all of her thoughts fallowing her, and she slowly drifted into sleep as she wondered about the antisocial cowboy.

Vaughn sat in his bed, holding his head in his hands and letting out a long sigh. He hated overnight passages on a boat in general, but tonight his mind was clouded with thoughts of the events of the day. _Why DO I open up to her? I've barley even known her for a season. Julia keeps getting pissed at me, too. Somthing about family, selective antisocialness, and jerk. But then she's all happy and bubbly that 'I finally have a friend' as she puts it. Goddess my cousin is so freaking bipolar. But it WAS really nice to hang out with Chelsea, I was surprised that that Denny prick didn't try to steal her away like he usually does. Man I hate that kid. That stupid look on his face just makes me want to punch the daylights out of him. Ugh, this isn't helping me sleep at all. _Vaughn fell backwards into his bed, and proceeded in vain to try and fall asleep.

_- Sunday, Summer 1 -_

Vaughn woke up with a start and checked his alarm clock._ It's only 6:29, thank Goddess. That gives me just enough time to get ready and be at work by seven. I want to get my work done quickly, and maybe get an early passage to the sunny islands. I still have to see if the others will help me with my birthday present for Chelsea. _

For the last five days Vaughn had been pondering over what to get Chelsea for her birthday, knowing hat he wasn't very good at that kind of stuff. He had finally come up with the perfect idea, but he would need some help to pull it off. He figured he would ask Julia and Mark, possibly Natalie. He was uncomfortable at the thought of orchestrating this thing, but the smile on Chelsea's face would be well worth it.

Once Chelsea finished her rancher chores she looked up at the pale blue sky. It was the first of summer, meaning that tomorrow was her birthday. She sighed as she pushed some of her chestnut hair out of her eyes. _I don't want to celebrate my birthday. I'm not used to it._ She thought as she walked into her farmhouse. Sighing once again, she headed to her vanity and started brushing out her tangled locks. She stifled a gasp when she noticed that her eyes were the exact shade of blue Vaughn had described to her five days earlier._ Wow I'm dense_, she thought as a blush colored her cheeks.

Once she finished cleaning up, she headed to Maribell's shop, humming as she strolled down the path. It was 9 when she had left her house, so it wasn't until 9:30 that she reached her destination. Chelsea walked into the shop, still humming to a tune.

"You seem extra happy today" Julia said, bounding up to Chelsea. "Maybe it's because tomorrow is your birthday, or that a certain cowboy is coming tomorrow." Julia said with a wink. At the mention of her birthday Chelsea's good mood faltered.

"Julia, I have no clue what he cowboy comment is supposed to mean, but I don't really care. I REALLY don't want to have a birthday party. " Chelsea said as she sat down and rested her chin in her hands, giving her friend her saddest pouty face.

"Well, I might let you off the hook if you tell me why you don't want a party" Julia said with a small grin, Chelsea had told her everyday for the last five day that she didn't want a party, but would never give her a reason.

"I just don't "

"Not good enough. Tell me what your hiding."

"No"

"Come on tell me"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Then we will still be having a party"

"Forget it" Chelsea finished as she stormed out, her good mood completely gone. She walked to the beach, and leaned on the rock that she had used to collect seaweed in the summer. She closed her eyes in the blissful shade, and listened to the soothing lapping of the waves. The next thing she knew she had fallen asleep.

"Chelsea?" Came a worried voice, stirring her from her sleep. Her eyes shot open and was surprised to see Vaughn leaning over her.

"Vaughn!Why are you here? It's only Sunday" Chelsea said as she wrapped him in a hug, her good mood back.

"Can't breathe" be wheezed into her ear and she quickly let to if him, a bright blush forming on her cheeks. Once he caught his breath, he answered her question.

"I finished my work early, and I need to talk to Julia about something" He said, without looking into Chelsea's wide eyes_. Man it's hard to lie to her,_ he thought as he turned his head towards her.

"Now how come your as sleep next to a rock?" Vaughn asked her, looking into her eyes. He noticed his own amethyst eyes in the reflection of hers. His mouth opened slightly when he realized that they were the same color she had been describing that day in the barn.

"Me and Julia had a small fight, so I came here to cool down and I guess I ended up falling asleep." Chelsea said sheepishly, and she snapped Vaughn out of his thoughts. He tilted his hat over his face so that Chelsea couldn't see the blush that he was sure he felt forming.

"Well I've got to talk to Julia" he said bluntly and walked briskly towards the shop, leaving Chelsea on the beach with a confused look on her face.

"Ok guys, I need your help." Vaughn said to the three people who he had gathered into his bedroom. Natalie and Marked looked up expectantly, were as Julia just smirked, imagining what he might want.

"It's for my present to Chelsea" He said quickly, trying to get this over with."Do ya think you'll help me?" He asked them, and to his relief they all nodded readily.

"Ok so heres the plan..."


	6. The Plan

**Hey everyone! I'm still trying out different writing techniques but I think I'm getting pretty close to getting one I don't want to change. Also, I still feel like this story is rushed, what about you guys? I don't think it will last that much longer :( but I already I'm trying to figure out the best plot line for a new story :) I promise it will be much better. **

Chelsea woke up to some one pounding on her door. Two someone's actually. Natalie and Julia. Chelsea sleepily asked them to come in and started making all three of them breakfast.

_Oh no this is gonna suuuuck._

_Oh shut up they are doing something nice for you since it's your birthday. _

_But I don't want them to. _

_Stop being such a baby and suck it up. They are doing this cause they like you. _

_Why in hell am I having a freaking argument with myself? It is what it is, and I'll just have to deal with it._

Chelsea turned around and sat down. She didn't want to talk, so she just looked at them quizzically.

"We are here to make sure you don't do any wok!" Julia said happily. Chelsea rushed to her rucksack, but all her tools were already taken out of it. She sighed and pinched her nose. She turned around to head out the door, only to find Natalie blocking her path.

"We are also here" Natalie said with an evil smirk "To make sure you don't leave here for another three hours. Chelsea pinched the bridge of her nose and thought hard for a couple of minuets.

" Well in that case, I'm going back to bed." She said as she plopped onto her checkered bed sheet, and was out like a light in just a couple of minuets.

Vaughn thought back to the other night, when he had told them all his plan. Mark and Natalie just nodded eagerly, whereas Julia was screaming her head off, and kept saying something that sounded like 'You have finally grown a heart'. His cousin was REALLY annoying most of the time, but her heart was in the right place.

_What the hell has happened to me? I'm practically giving that walking makeup counter a compliment, and going through a hole bunch of shit just frnangirl I hardly even knew? What the hell?! I'm losing my touch. _

Vaughn went back to work. Mark was taking care of her crops, whereas Vaughn was taking care of her animals. She still only had a few, so when he was done he went out ago the field and started smashing rocks into material stone. When the two hours were up, he had already cleared the entire field. _Well_, he thought to himself, _I guess it's time for the present_, and he started walking up to her house.

"No!" Chelsea screeched.

"Put it on or we will force you into it" Julia and Natalie growled simutainiously.

"Why do I even have to wear the stupid bikini yet!? The party is still four hours away! And why do I have to wear that one!?" Chelsea said pointing to the arctic me of clothing Julia head holding in her hands._ I swear she must have picked the most revealing suit she had owned. _

"It's a secret! Now put it on!" They screeched in unison.

"FINE" Chelsea said, ripping the black bikini out of Julia's hand and storming towards the bathroom. She slammed the door so hard she was sure everyone on the island cold her it. She sighed to herself and proceeded to change. She made sure to throw a lose tshirt and some jeans over it though, it was waaay to revealing to just walk around in it.

As she walked out she heard a knocking on the door. She turned just in time to see Julia opening the door.

"Took you two long enough." Julia muttered as she let them in. Chelsea's eyes widened when she saw that Vaughn was wearing his swimming trunks with a tshirt over top.

"What are you two doing here?" The brunette demanded.

"Vaughn's here to give you swimming lessons," Mark said happily "And I'm here o help him drag you to the beach." And with that, Mark picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Vaughn grabbed the bag that Julia and Natalie had prepared, and the two of them walked out the door.

By the time they got to the beach, Chelsea had stopped struggling. She decided that today was not her day, and to just to with the flow. Once Mark put her down, he backed away to make sure she wasn't going to make a run for it. Chelsea did her best to give him a death glare.

"Hey Mr. Purple eyes over here came up with this, not me" Mark said, holding his hand up defensively. Now it was Vaughn's turn to glare at him. Vaughn stopped glaring and turned to me.

"Are you going to get in or what?" He asked as he wadded into the water.


	7. The Gift

**Hey the last chapter was really short so I'm writing this one in the same day- it's ganna be kinda short too. Enjoy! Please review!**

_This was a terrible idea. _Vaughn was swimming out to a rock with Chelsea on his back, her little yet powerful arms wrapped around his waist. His hot face was being cooled by the cold waves if the ocean, and he sure was glad that Chelsea couldn't see his face.

Finally he made it to the rock. He climbed onto the grey surface and then turned around to help Chelsea up. They both sat down and a comfortable silence settled in the air.

"So what next cowboy?" Chelsea asked trying her best to raise one eyebrow at him.

"I have absolutely no clue" Vaughn said and turned when he heard a snort.

"Then why did you do this in the first place?" She asked, looking at him with her big blue eyes. She thought she heard him mumble something that sounded like 'Birthday Present' but she wasn't so sure, being that he turned away from her to cover up his blushing. Suddenly she got an idea, and a mischievous glint crept into her eyes. Vaughn turned and when he saw the glint he scrambled backwards, trying to get away from her.

"Last time to had that glint in your eye you took my hat. What are you going to do now?" He said as he pressed himself against the giant rock.

"Nothing!Now come back over here!" She ordered. He came back and sat down next to her, facing her. Chelsea did something that Vaughn definitely didn't expect.

She leaned forward and kissed him. _She freaking kissed me! An actual kiss! On the lips!_ Vaughn thought as a blush that was as red as a stop sign crept into his cheeks. He wasn't even aware that she was pushing him into the water until he felt the cold water surrounded him.

"CHELSEA!" He roared indignantly as he started swimming back towards the giant rock that his own personal devil was still on.

"You sho-uld h-av-e see-n yo-ur face" she spat out as she was doubled over laughing until she cried.

"Oh your dead now" he said as he climbed back up, trying to give her a death glare But he keeps finding it harder and harder to glare at her. She let out a startled squeak and backed away quickly. He slowly advanced towards her, until she suddenly turned and dove into the water.

"Chelsea!" All his anger was replaced with worry and guilt, and before he dove in after her he noticed something. To his surprise, she was actually swimming!

"Chelsea you doing it!" He called out with a laugh.

"I guess I am!" She called as she turned around and started swimming back. When she finally got back onto the rock she ran forward and embraced Vaughn in big giant hug.

_I want to kiss him again,_ she thought as she looked up into his amethyst eyes. She quickly looked away and awkwardly broke up the hug.

"Thanks for the present" she said meekly as she looked down at her toes.

"We should go back, your party should be starting" he said, breaking the awkward silence that was starting to form between them. She stifled a sigh, but Vaughn's razor sharp hearing still caught it.

"Don't you like parties?" Vaughn asked her, concerned about his unusually depressed friend.

"Not used to them" Chelsea mumbled as she jumped into the water, this time heading towards the beach. Vaughn watched her for a minuet, befuddled. He just slowly shock his head and then jumped in after her.


	8. Past

**Hello again! I started writing another story, it's still a VaughnXChelsea , but it is soo much better . I don't want to leave you guys hanging with no ending though, so I will continue to write for this story too. I won't slack off though, I promise. Anyway, if you like this story please tell me so, im sort of getting depressed. **

"Thank you soo much, Everyone" Chelsea said after opening all her gifts._ I don't know what I was afraid of, this isn't so bad _She thought to herself._ So far everyone was having a great time, swimming and splashing in the water. This time since there was six people, yes Vaughn was actually participating, all of the young adults got to play that water game. Denny glared at Vaughn as I got onto Vaughn's back, but I had to. I sure as hell knew that Vaughn wouldn't let Natalie on his back, and Julia was busy with Elliot. _

As she was about to step out if the spotlight, Julia started to say something.

"Hey Chelsea, will you tell us about your past? We really want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it" she mumbled.

"Please? Come, on we all want to know!" Julia pushed, figuring Chelsea would crack under pressure.

"I said no, Julia" Chelsea said forcefully, and everyone at the party fell into a hushed silence. Chelsea never really gets angry with anyone.

"Quit being such a baby and tell us!" Julia snapped.

Chelsea's head shot up, and there was fire in her eyes.

"My mom was freaking raped and left to die. Nine months latter I was born, a constant reminder of what had happened to her." At this point, Chelsea's eyes were blazing with fury. " She kept me for five years, calling me a mistake an accident. She would beat on my whenever she felt like it. The. She had the decency to drop me off at an orphanage, were I was bullied, whipped, shunned and practically a slave until I was nineteen, when I left that cursed place and came here" Chelsea finished her story with a hiss, but tears were forming in her eyes. She ran off into the woods while everyone just sat in shocked silence.

"Goddess damn it Julia! Why do you have to be so nosey!?" Vaughn yelled before blindly rushing into to forest after Chelsea.

_Chelsea should never look like that. She would never look so hurt and so pained. Her face is ment to smile, not to frown. She deserves the best, and if I'm the only one that sees that the. Everyone else on this Goddess damn planted can go to hell._ These thoughts raced though Vaughn's head as he fallowed the sounds of Chelsea's sobbing.

He caught up to her near the river, she was on her hands and knees, sobbing as she punched the cold, hard ground. Vaughn rushed up to her and wrapped her into a comforting embrace. She clutched his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. _I will stay her as long as she wants me to_ he thought, hugging her tightly.

Chelsea stopped crying after a while, but didn't let to of Vaughn, nor him her. She looked up at him, into his purple eyes that were filled with concern and worry. She couldn't help but think back to when she kissed him, and how she wanted to kiss him again. Or how perfect it felt, having him hold her.

Vaughn looked into her big, blue, now dry eyes. Something about them just drew him in. Without realizing it, he and Chelsea had been slowly leaning closer and closer, until there was only a few inches separating there faces. Vaughn quickly closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers.

_Oh Goddess,_ he thought_ What have I done? She's going to reject me. She's going to hate me. I will have ruined my relationship with the one person I liked. But wait- she's not pulling away? She's leaning in. Adding more force. _

Chelsea gently drew back, only to kiss him again. Their kisses became more heated, more powerful_. Oh my Goddess he is kissing me! It feels so...right being with him, touching him. I never want this to end. _

After they were lip locked for what seemed ages, they drew apart, not believing what had just happened. Chelsea smiled, and then gently laid down her head on his broad chest. She looked up, and into his deep purple eyes.

"Best birthday present ever" she whispered, and he drew her in tighter.


	9. Scorn

**Hi! Tell me what you think- I'm having a little bit of writers block for this one. **

_Its feels so freaking right, holding her like this. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle peices. WHAT THE HELL! I've barley know this chick for more than one season and I'm already turning into a freaking pile of mush- like that pink haired loser my cousin is so into._

_What is happening? What is happening to ME? All of the sudden I'm being nice- not glaring as much as I used to, participating in SOCIAL events, freaking running after someone to console them. Ugh. _

_You know what? I don't freaking give a shit. For the first time I remember, I'm actually happy. I actually want to come to this hell hole. I actually have somthing to do besides work. I actually have some one I want to talk to, nevertheless feel like I can talk to. _

So many thoughts were racing through Vaughns head as he held Chelsea close to him. But he knew on thing for sure- he liked the change. He didn't want to go back to the way he was before he met Chelsea.

_This is too good to be true. I finally realized why I liked him so much, and why I was always anxious for Mondays and Tuesdays, and it turns out he feels the same way. It seems like a dream, siting here in his arms, underneath the forest canopy, watching as the starts slowly made their way to the sky._ Chelsea snuggled in close to Vaughn, and continued to watch the stars.

Denny rushed through the forest, blinded by his rage. _How dare that arrogant cowboy rush after my love? His Chelsea. It was my place to rush after her, to console her. It should have been me that taught her how to swim, me who had received her adoration. No matter who says what, he will not let that cowboy win Chelsea over. Never. Not on his last breath._

_I have to get her back. She has to be mine. No one else will do. Only her, and only I for her. I need to get rid of that white haired antisocial freak. Fast. Before Chelsea gets too attached to him. _

Denny continued to run through the forest, but this time out of anticipation. He had some plotting to do.

Chelsea skipped over to Julia's, once again humming. She was so happy. Her plots were doing well, and her animals were so friendly with her. She couldn't wait to get more. In fact, that is what Chelsea was here for- to get a sheep, and maybe a chicken too.

"Hello Jules!" She greeted, in tune with the bell ringing above her.

"Well someone's in a good mood!" Julia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you mad at me?" Julia said with a worried look on her face.

"Not anymore. I was in the beginning, but then I realized your just naturally nosey" Chelsea said, her smile turning into a smirk. Julia looked up at her with wide eyes, but then she gave a weak smile when she realized that Chelsea was joking.

"Anyways, I am here to get some more animals!" Chelsea said with a bounce. Chelsea turned around when she saw Julia looking past her. All Chelsea saw was a flash of purple, but she might have been mistaken.

Chelsea walked down to her farm with her two new animals, with one rope in each hand. She was smiling broadly and was practicality skipping. Suddenly, something swearved into her path and was running straight at her. She froze, her mind flashing back to that day when she first met Vaughn. She dove out of the way, pulling her animals with her.

Oof!

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Came a masculine voice. Chelsea turned to see Denny curled up in fetal position, clutching his shoulder were it made contact with the ground.

"DENNY! Why on goddess' name were you running at me like a mad man?! We're you PLANNING on giving me a concusion!?" She screamed, furious at his idiocy.

"I'm sick of you being so reckless! Leave me alone until you finally get some common sense!" She said, and stormed off to her farm, taking her animals with her.

_Oh shit this is bad_ he thought_. This is going to be harder that I thought- it appears that that jackass of a cowboy has rubbed off on her. _


	10. Scams and Fun

**Hello everyone! My schedule is a little tight to day so I'm typing this in my notes on my iPod and then I'm going to copy and paste this over. I promise to give you something every day! Even if its just small! Anyway, onto the story. **

Denny stormed down the path, clutching the ice pack that he had to keep on his shoulder. His eyes were wild, darting around like the eyes of a wild animal.

_What was that? My Chelsea would never say something like that. She was too kind for that. Normally she would ask me if I was okay, before even tending to herself. That damn Vaughn is changing her. I need to break them apart- fast. And I know just the person to help me do it. _Denny's mind hasn't stopped spinning and s beaming since he crashed into Chelsea. Denny knocked on the door to the giant imposing mansion that was next to the hotel. The door opened and he was greeted by Sabrina, the not-so-new but not well known islander.

"Hello Sabrina. May I make a proposition for you?" He asked, trying to sound formal but not succeeding.

"S-s-sure" she stuttered timidly, fidgeting with her pinkish purple dress. She turned and led him into the great room. She sat down and gestured for him to do the same, treating this visit strictly as business. When she looked at it with that perspective all her shyness evaporated.

"What would you like to talk to me about, Mr. Grensi?" She asked as she folded her hands into her lap with grace.

"Before I go any further, I want to confirm something seeing that my idea deepened greatly on it. " Denny said, still attempting so sound formal.  
"Do you like Vaughn?" He blurted out, giving up on trying to sound formal. Sabrina's light purple eyes widened behind her wire frame glasses. She nodded her head as she looked down at her feet, timid once again.

"Now how do you feel about Chelsea Henning?" Denny inquired. Sabrina's hands curled into tiny fists, and they started shaking. Her soft eyes hardened.  
"I hate her." She hissed passionately.

"Perfect. Now I need your help braking the two of them apart. " Denny said as he leaned back into his chair with a smile. Sabrina's eyes flashed brightly, and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"I have the perfect idea." Sabrina said with full confidence.  
-

Chelsea walked down to the docks, trying her best not to run. She couldn't wait to see Vaughn! To have him hold her and to hear his low, whispering voice once again. She sat down on a large rock, and watched the horizon for any sign of a boat. Her excitement soon turned to apprehension.

_What if he told her that he was just joking? What if her ignored her? Or even worse- what if he was disgusted by her?_ She started biting her lip as she watched the boat come in. She watched the black cowboy hat make its way down the pier, and watched it come towards her.

She heard the clicking of cowboy boots getting louder, but was afraid to look up. The boots stopped right in front of her and she slowly tilted her head up, keeping her eyes closed. When she finally opened them she saw Vaughn with a small smile on his face, with one hand extended to her. She immediately flashed a bright smile and gratefully took his hand as she jumped off the giant rock. They walked, hand in hand, towards Maribell's shop.

"So" Vaughn said with a cough, pulling his hat down over his face.

"The Summer Firework Festival is coming up, and I was wondering what you were doing..." Vaughn said, getting quieter with each word. Chelsea looked up at him with wide eyes, and a giant smile spread across her face.

"I would love to go with you." She said as she stretched on her tippy toes, trying to reach higher. Vaughn blushed and crouched down, expecting a quick peck on the cheek. Instead, Chelsea took his hat off his head revealing his silver locks, and ran for the hills.

"Not this again!" He groaned, but with a smile on his face. He threw his suitcase to the doorstep of his Aunt's shop and ran after the short farm girl, laughing as he went.

When he finally caught up to the short brunette his hat was nowhere to be seen. He raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Ok I give up. Were is it?" He stated impatiently. Chelsea gave him a wide eyes look and pointed to her right. He looked at were her finger was pointed and groaned.

"Seriously Chelsea? The river?" He asked as he ran a gloved hand through his silver hair. She just nodded while keeping up the innocent look.

"You do know your going in after it, don't you?" He asked, slowly advancing towards her. Her already impossibly huge eyes got even bigger, and she turned to run. But before she could, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and list hersmall frame easily.

"No Vaughn! Don't!" She yelled, kicking and thrashing as he walked towards the river, ignoring her protests. Once he was at the bank, he threw her in the lazy river with a loud splash.

"Vaughn!" She screeched, scrambling up the bank. Once she got close enough he just pushed her back again, but she was expecting that. She grabbed onto him and pulled him into the freezing river along with her.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn roared. She just giggled and started splashing him. He splashed back, laughing as he did so. They continued their game for a while, their laughter echoing throughout the village.

Hello again! Just telling you guys that this story is going to be finished soon- I know, a bit of a let down. But I am starting a new one, in fact I'm posting the first chapter today. Just search "Sillvania" and it will show up! Thanks for your continued support!


	11. Teaser

**Hello once again! My schedule is tight again today so I am only able to give you a short chapter. Sorry!**

Chelsea brushed her hair hurriedly and threw her signature red bandana over top of it. She wanted to get her farmer chores done quickly so she could take a shower before the firework festival. She still couldn't believe that Vaughn had actually asked her. It didn't seem like him to do something like that. Well, she was glad that he did. She walked out of her house humming a happy tune.

She walked over to her turnips that were still a little behind on growing. A frown covered her usually happy face as she pondered her predicament. According the Chen her crops were supposed to have been ready to harvest two days ago. She got down on her knees and inspected one of her crops. They looked perfectly fine, except for their slow growth rate. She sighed and continued to water them.

She wiped her brow and surveyed the field around her. She had gotten a lot of work done in a little time. She smiled broadly and skipped off to her barn to take care of her animals. She was hoping that today was the day that Oreo finally gave her some superb milk!

A while later Chelsea exited her barn and walked to her house. It was noon and she agreed to meet Vaughn at five thirty. He was supposed to come pick her up, being that he wanted to take her to a surprise location.

Vaughn looked himself over in the mirror, anxious about his...his...date? It seemed so strange saying that. Vaughn looked himself over once more, placed his hat on his head and walked out into the living room. As soon as he walked into to room Julia shot up and started hovering around him, straightening this and pulling on that.

"Perfect!" She said when she was satisfied with what her purple eyes cousin was wearing. Vaughn looked himself over again, but he didn't see a single damn difference. He sighed and pulled his hat down a little lower as he walked out to door.

Strolling down the path, Vaughn felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder once or twice, but he never saw anything. Vaughn wasn't a suspicious man, so he couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. He tried to disregard it as nerves. All his thoughts of this vanished as soon as he saw Chelsea's small house. He walked up briskly and knocked on her door.

When Chelsea heard a rapid knocking on her door she jumped from her couch and walked up to her door. She straightened her sweater and pulled open her door. She saw Vaughn in front if her, with his usual getup, minus the vest. She found herself quite glad that she hadn't dressed up- she was wearing a dark blue sweater and blue jeans.

"Let's go" Vaughn said gruffly, offering Chelsea his arm. She took it gladly and he started leading her towards one of the row boat. Chelsea's hair stood up on the back of her neck, and she turned her head. She saw a flash of movement, but disregarded it as a bird or something.

**Like I said- really short. Sorry again! **


	12. Firework Festival

**Hello! I'm still updating this story line ( sorry for the really short one yesterday) I think there might be three more chapters left before i stop- do you think I should leave it unfinished in case I want to update it or should I finish it?**

Chelsea let Vaughn lead her to a small row boat. They both got in and Chelsea stared into the deep blue water as Vaughn rowed the oars. Chelsea looked up once the dingy stopped moving. Vaughn got out first and extended his hand to help the small brunette out of the rocky boat. She gladly accepted. They did all this in a comfortable silence, and neither of them minded.

Chelsea and Vaughn walked over to a blanket that had been laid out on the ground, and next to it was a basket. As she sat on the unfamiliar ground, Chelsea broke the silence that had surrounded them.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking around to see giant stones and rubble everywhere.

"Apparently it's called Lighthouse Island. It seems that the wreckage we see is the remains of the ruin." Vaughn said slowly, placing his hand around Chelsea's waist. She shivered at his touch. It felt so nice. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He responded to this by pulling her in even closer.

A giant crack disturbed the quiet night and a colorful flash lit up the dark sky. Red, blue and yellow slowly faded away only to be replaced with green, purple and white. The two of them laid down onto the blanket that was thoughtfully set up by Vaughn, although they didn't separate from each other.

"It's so beautiful." Chelsea said in a small voice, moving in closer to Vaughn's muscular torso.

"It would have no chance compared to you." Vaughn said, and then his features filled with shock once he registered what he had just said. Chelsea looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, and she giggled as she saw his face turn beet red. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, the two of them illuminated by another round of fireworks.

Vaughn just laid there a minuet before turning and getting out the basket that was next to them. He pulled out two water bottles and some pasta, along with some bread. He self consciously dished out the food and handed Chelsea her plate. She thanked him and ravenously dug in.

"This is really good" she said between mouthfuls, and she really meant it.

"Thanks I made it myself" Said the cowboy, and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he heard Chelsea's fork clatter onto her plate. He turned to face an open mouthed Chelsea gaping at him.

"I did use one of Aunt Maribell's recipes though" He said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Chelsea closed her mouth and continued to eat the heavenly food her date had prepared for her.

Once they finished eating they laid back down onto the blanket, staring up at the stars. Vaughn surprised Chelsea when he gently took her hand, but she didn't recoil. Instead she just edged close to Vaughn. He looked at her, and she looked back at him. A small smile spread across Vaughn's face. They were slowly leaning closer and closer the each other and soon there was barely any space separating them. Suddenly, Chelsea wasn't there anymore. Vaughn heard a strangled scream and whipped his around in the direction of the sound.

He saw Denny on top if Chelsea. He was pinning her to the ground and had clamped his hand over her mouth. He kept trying to stroke her face but she was fighting him with every fiber of her bringing. Vaughn sized this up in only a few moments and he started to see red.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Her." he growled as he rapidly approached Denny, who was still trying to touch her precious face.

"Awwe lay of it man. I just wanna touch her face. Maybe steeeal a kiss or twoo" Denny said drunkenly. Vaughn was right beside Denny at this point and with one rage filled kick he had flipped Denny off of him. But Vaughn wasn't done yet. He was bloodthirsty.

"Stay" Vaughn delivered a punch to Denny's cheek.

"Away" Another punch, this time to his other cheek.

" " Vaughn lashed out with a nasty uppercut to Denny's chin.

"Girlfriend" He finished through gritted teeth, and threw Denny onto the ground before walking away. He turned and was attacked with a giant hug from Chelsea, and he started blushing furiously when he realized what he had said.

"Thanks" she said, and took a deep breath "boyfriend" she finished in a whisper, so only Vaughn could hear.


	13. The End For Now

**Hey hey hey! Anyone who likes my story so far- thanks for your continued support. I'm thinking of making this my last chapter, I know it's been short but I have already started another story, and I've already taken several measures to keep it long and going for a while. Just search Love on sunshine islands. It's another ChelseaxVaughn story. **

Vaughn anxiously waited for the boat to dock on sunshine islands. Today was the day he would finally do it. He even had the whole spectacle planned out. It had been an entire year since the two of them had unofficialy became boyfriend and girlfriend.

In that year the two of them had grown close. So close. Vaughn felt so relaxed with her, so at ease. He has never felt more like himself. He could barely stand the five days they had to be apart, and the two days they were together flashed by so fast. But in those seconds, his most treasured memories lay. The automated voice anounced that they would be docking in a few moments, and he raced up deck. He couldn't wait to see Chelsea.

Las he walked off the boat he was greeted by Chelsea, as he knew he would be. Vaughn embraced her gently, but he really wanted to hug her to his chest, to squeeze her. As the couple walked down to the animal shop, Vaughn took hold of her hand and pulled her close.

"Six. I'll be at your farm." He whispered in her ear, and with a sly smile he disappeared behind the door. A dazed Chelsea walked back to her farm, wondering what her sweet boyfriend could be planning. As she passed Chen's store, she remembered that she needed some wheat flower so she walked in.

"Hi Chen!" She said brightly.

"Hello Chelsea. What can I do for you?" Said Chen, in his quiet voice.

"I'd like some wheat flour. I ran out yesterday, trying to perfect a recipe" she said sheepishly. Chen just smiled, and headed into the back if the store to go get her flour. As she waited she looked around at the shelves. A bright blue caught her eye.

"Hey Chen! What's with the blue feather? Is Elliot finally going to purpose?" Chelsea called out to Chen. He came back and handed her the wheat flour with a knowing smile on his face.

"Nope. Not Elliot." he said. Chelsea gave him a confused look as she paid him, and then she left. She decided that it had to be Elliot, seeing that Denny and Lanna haven't been dating for long.

A loud nock came from Chelsea's front door. She opened it to see her super hot and muscular boyfriend in front of her. She wanted to ask him were they were going but he put a finger to his lips, signaling that she should be quiet. She complied, and he took her by the hand. He lead her to the rowboat, and memories of last years firework festival flooded her mind. How could she have forgotten?! Today was the firework festival, and Vaughn wanted to spend it with her. How could she have forgotten?

Vaughn stopped rowing and the two of them stepped onto Lighthouse Island. They walked hand in hand to another blanket set up by the midst of the ruins.

"Do you remember what happened last time we were here?" Vaughn asked her as they sat down.

"Of course I do. You were pounding on Denny when you accidentally called me your girlfriend." she said matter of factly. Vaughn nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey Chelsea, I got somthn for ya'" Vaughn said, pulling down his hat to hide his blush. She looked up at him, curious. He pulled somthing out of his pocket and stuck it in her hand, without looking at her. Chelsea looked down at her hand to see a blue feather. Her jaw dropped open and she was overwhelmed with feelings. Excitement made her heart beat faster, bewilderment clouded her thought and shock filled her features. But through that of that one feeling shined brighter than the others. Love.

"Yes, a million times yes" she whispered into his ear, and gave him a giant kiss, just as the first of the fireworks exploded into the sky.

**Hey guys. So yeah... I think this is the last chapter for a while. Check out Love On Sunshine Islands if you want to see more of my writing. It's going to be way better than this one :D**


End file.
